Showers
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: After a tough training session, and not wanting to trudge through the castle looking like a swamp creature, Harry and Severus decided to use the Quidditch showers. As dirty as it sounds.


Re posted

Authors note. I found a few mistakes in this sorry about that.

Also I would like to know if anyone would like me to write a short one shot for the next day or a longer one of what happens next

This story is dedicated to The Prof. You know who you are and this is entirely your fault. (Thanks Prof!) A big thank you to withdemonwings for adding some extra sexy bit I know you all love. Read her work too it rocks.

_~~~~Harry's thoughts~~~~~_

The Shower Scene

Harry lay on the forest floor panting, a mixture of blood, sweat and mud ran down his face.

"Mr Potter, get up," came Snape's voice from above him.

"Why? You're only going to knock me down again. Can't I just lay here and let you kick me, less effort on both our parts." Harry asked looking up into the deep onyx eyes which seemed to fill momentarily with amusement.

Snape held out a hand, and Harry took it grudgingly. "Very well Mr Potter. Let's get back." Snape lead Harry out of the forest limping slightly.

Harry smirked at that, "I didn't hurt you, Sir, did I?" he asked with as much innocents as he could managed with a smirk.

"You are improving Mr Potter, but you still have a long way to go." Snape turned to face Harry. "You're filthy."

Harry rolled his eyes in the dark. _"We just spent two hours duelling in the forbidden forest not long after it rained, how am I meant to look?" _Thought Harry, "You're not exactly squeaky clean yourself."

"Watch your tongue. However on this occasion you're correct. I suggest we make use of the Quidditch shower rooms before we return to the castle. Our current state would be difficult to explain." Snape changed direction not looking back to see if Harry was following.

"_Ye gods, he said I was right about something. Hell must have frozen over and the worlds coming to an end." _Snape coughed and turned for the first time to look at Harry. Harry could have sworn he saw a brief smile flitting across the sour man's face.

"Hurry up Potter, I don't have all night."

Harry entered the shower rooms feeling heavy under the weight of the wet muddy clothes that were sticking to his body. "What will we do about our clothes?" Harry asked rubbing the back of his head, feeling a little foolish for asking.

Snape looked at Harry shaking his head. "Are you or are you not a wizard? We can take them into the shower rinse off the worst then I'll cast a few simple spells to restore them to their proper condition." Snape waved his wand and the water started to flow. The shower was nothing like the ones in the Muggle world. It took up a whole room and there were jets all over the walls, ceiling and even on the floor. The floor was enchanted so the jets where you were standing would disappear. "Go in with your clothes on Potter, get the mud off then dump them on the floor, I'll deal with them afterwards."

Harry kicked off his shoes and gladly stepped into the shower and letting out a sigh of relief as the hot water hit him. "Fuck that feels good."

"Language Mr Potter." Snape smirked as Harry visibly jumped at his voice. "It's a team shower Mr Potter. There is enough room for both of us."

"_I didn't think you showered." _But aloud he said. "Of course Sir."

They stood under the water together at opposite sides of the shower room letting the hot water wash away some of the grim off them. After a few minutes, Harry shrugged off his outer layer and let it drop to the floor. Hearing another noise Harry turned to see Snape had done the same, leaving him in a pair of simple black trousers and black shirt. _"Do you always ware black man? For god's sake would a little colour kill you? I know red is too much to ask for, but surely even you couldn't object to green, or silver, house pride and all that." _Harry turned his back to Snape again and began to remove his shirt. He didn't see Snape turn to look at him and shake his head. And had no way of knowing Snape cast a wandless spell on himself, quietly.

Before Harry reached to undo his trousers he turned to see if Snape was looking in his direction only to see Snape undoing his own trousers the black shirt sticking to his skin, the water having made it almost see though. Harry could see the contours of the man's muscles and gulped. Harry watched Snape slowly pull the fly down and let the trousers slip over his tight arse. An arse that was now clad in emerald green boxer shorts.

"_Sweet Merlin, hiding a body like that under all those robes should be bloody illegal. Who knew Snape had such a nice arse. Shit I didn't just think that. But at least its green. The colour looks good on him. I bet he'd look better out of them. Ahhh don't think that."_

Harry dropped his trousers too and pushed them to the side of the room with the rest of the clothes. Harry chanced a look to his left Snape had braced himself against the wall so he was side on to Harry. Harry felt his jaw drop and his cock harden when his gaze fell on the potions master's thick juicy cock.

"_Oh fuck, this is a really bad time to get a stiffy Harry. Think about something else. Come on man anything, Dumbledore in a thong. That did it, but ewww grose."_

"Ouch." Said Snape quietly but Harry heard well enough. Turning he saw Snape trying to reach his head and wincing. "Are you ok Sir?"

"I'm fine Potter... I'm just a little stiff."

"_A Little be damned if that thing ever got hard I'm damn sure the word little won't apply." _"Do you need a hand Sir?" Asked Harry politely trying to stamp down his wayward thoughts.

"I'm fine Potter. I am simply trying to wash my hair. And if you say one word about never doing it, it will be the last thing you ever do with your lips." Said Snape with his trademark sneer.

"_My lips wrapped around you big fat juicy cock, licking, sucking touching. Stop it Harry!!"_

"Come and sit here Sir, it will be easier." Harry indicated a bench.

Snape looked hard at Harry as if trying to decide what his intentions were, before sitting on the bench with his back to Harry and tried again to reach for his head and winced.

"_I guess I did hurt him. But perfect excuse to touch him." _Harry grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the shelf and squeezed some into his hand. He advanced slowly on his professor so not to startle him. "Here, let me." Before the man could protest, he began to rub the shampoo in to his head massaging Snape's scalp and running his fingers through his hair to work the shampoo into it.

Unconsciously Snape leaned back into the younger man's touch, and when Harry applied a little pressure at the nape of his neck his breath hitched. Slowly Harry's hands travelled to the man's shoulders where he began to apply pressure rubbing in more of the thick orange scented shampoo into his tired mussels. Harry found a knot and worked it. Snape growled in pain but made no move to stop Harry in his ministrations.

"Sweet Merlin where did you learn to do that?" Asked Snape.

"I learned over the summer. I go to summer school in a local collage." Said Harry shrugging. Then added silently. _"Anything is better to staying at home with the Durrsley's. They think I'm a worthless freak too. At least at summer school I can learn with no distraction or problems. No one wants to kill a hair dressing student or a muscle therapy student."_

Snape sat thoughtfully as Harry deftly worked all the aches and pains from his shoulders. "How many different classes do you take?" Snape asked unsure why he wanted to know.

"_Damn I gave away too much. What do I say now, he'll never let me live it down if he finds out everything." _Harry tried to respond. "Um, well a few."

Snape stood up and turned to face Harry. "You don't have to sound quite so defensive Potter, after all we are in a shower naked together. I was only curious. Now sit down, it's time I returned the favour."

Harry sat down quickly without protesting in an attempt to hide his erection at the man's words. Snape lay his hands on Harry's shoulders and began to rub gently as if not sure what to do.

"I took whatever classes they had, up to several different levels. I took physical therapy to degree level, I took cooking classes. I have degrees in psychology, Chemistry, and History along with other smaller courses. Like GCSE's and A levels. They are what muggles take instead of OWLS and Newts. I'm also the man to see if you want your car fixed or your hair cut." Said Harry wondering why he was saying all of this.

"You have taken all those this summer?" Asked Snape in clear disbelief.

"No sir. This summer I completed my Physical therapy degree and continued with the other class I started a few years ago."

"Mr Potter it is not possible for you to have taken that many degrees your only 17."

"It's better than being in my family's house. I can't get to classes but I do all the work by mail. I took 8 GCSE's in the summer after my first year. Then a week later I took 5 A levels. I know you think I'm stupid sir. But I actually like to learn. It just doesn't always pay to let your teachers know how much you like learning or they do stupid things like talk to your family." Harry groaned as Snape pressed a sensitive spot on his neck.

"Tomorrow I'm going to ask you more about this Potter and I expect honest answers."

"Yes sir you can press harder Sir, contrary to popular option I won't break. Do it as hard as you like, I quite like it that way."

Standing behind him Snape closed his eyes and his cock began to bob in a vain attempt to be touched. "Very well Mr Potter. If it's hard you want then it's hard you'll get." Snape started to press is long supple fingers hard in to Harry's shoulders.

"_Oh dear god I think I'm going to cum if he keeps talking like that_." Harry let his head slump forwards and tried not to moan as the deft fingers worked his sore muscles. But Harry couldn't stop his mind from wandering. _"I wish those hand would just keep going down, they could cures my ass and cup my balls. I would love to feel him take hold of me, he would rub me lightly squeezing my cock a little but not enough. And when I try to push my cock further into his hand he'd pull away smirking, and say 'aren't we an eager little thing.' Then he'd drag me up by my shoulders and push me against the wall. The hot water cascading across our body's but he wouldn't touch me, apart from his hands holding me in place. 'Tell me what you want Mr Potter.' He'd demand, he'd make me tell him how much I want his cock buried in my ass, how I want to him to pound into me till I scream out his name, until his name is all I can remember." _

Harry was brought out of his fantasy when Snape dropped his arms and seemed to be breathing hard. "Are you ok sir?" Harry turned in the seat and found himself faced with a hard throbbing cock.

"You Mr Potter have the most delicious of imaginations." Said Snape his voice ragged with desire.

Harry couldn't look up his eyes were fixed on the tempting sight in front of him. _"What would he do if I took his cock in my mouth?"_

"I might just break a habit of a life time and award Gryffindor points."

It registered briefly with Harry that he hadn't said anything out loud, that Snape must be able to read his mind. But he didn't care he closed the distance and took the leaking cock into his mouth and ran his tongue along the length of it, causing the older man to grip his shoulders tightly. Grinning Harry took the cock fully into his mouth and sucked hard, loving the taste of the man. _"I need more." _

Snape responded to the unspoken request immediately. Harry found himself dragged up by his shoulders and pushed against the wall. Holding Harry up by his shoulders, Snape leant in not allowing their body's to touch. "Tell me what you want Mr Potter."

Harry gasped as his own words were repeated back to him, the words he'd used in his fantasies a moment ago. "I want you to call me Harry, and I want you to fuck me... Now."

Snape looked down at the smaller man and grinned with a wild glint in his eyes. I think I can manage most of that."

"Only most?" Asked Harry cheekily.

"Yes Harry, most. Now is out of the question. I don't intend to stop all night, so I won't be rushed." That said Snape closed the distanced between them and kissed Harry passionately. Their cocks rubbed together causing them to moan in sync with each other. Harry's bucked beneath Snape revelling in the feel of the normally reserved man beginning to lose control. Harry felt Snape's hands run down his back and cup is arse squeezing. Harry broke the kiss to cry out and buck again against the hard cock pressed against his own. "Fuck Sev that feels so good."

Severus kissed Harry's neck smiling. "So I'm Sev already." Snape picked Harry up and wrapped his legs around his waist. "I haven't even started yet. I'm going to make all those delicious thoughts of yours come true." Snape used the wall to prop up Harry's body which kept his hands free. A fact he used to his full advantage. Snape ran his hand down the crack in Harry's declivous arse finding his goal and pressing gently against the opening. It was tight and warm. Snape could imagine embedding his cock in that wonderful warmth.

"Are you a Virgin Harry?" He asked gently already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Came the breathless reply as Snape continued pushing inside him.

"Then I will make this a night you will never forget." Snape pushed his other hand between them and grasped Harry's leaking arousal in his fist stroking it at a maddeningly slow pace. All the while pressing inside Harry.

Harry made a noise of discontent as the finger was withdrawn, but mewed in pleasure when two fingers replaced the original one. Then Harry saw stars and without warning erupted over Snape's hand and their body's screaming out his partners name.

"What the holy fuck was that." Asked Harry his face buried in Snape's neck.

"Welcome to the joy of the prostate my young Harry. Believe me it gets better." Said Snape smirking

Harry boldly kissed the man still pinning him against the wall. "I look forward to you showing me." Harry smiled at the grown his words has caused. Sliding down the man's body he reversed their positions kissing his way down Snape's body, paying attention to each of the man's sensitive nipples. He eventually found his way back to the big juicy cock he had tasted earlier. This time Harry wasted no time in taking it into his mouth and sucked it like his favourite lolly pop. Harry hummed not fully knowing why but was rewarded with Snape's hands winding into his hair, and bucking his hips wildly.

Harry hardened again as the older man fell to peaces under his ministrations. Harry felt the cock in his mouth twitch and Snape try to pull his head back moaning loudly and incoherently. But Harry wouldn't let himself be pulled away. Seconds later Snape's cock started to pulsated as his orgasm took over him. "AH fuck harry, shit, oh god I love you Harry." Snape collapsed to the floor and Harry slumped against him his own cock still hard and twitching. Seeing it Snape grasped it and within two strokes Harry cam again hard.

Panting harry pulled himself up to kiss Snape on the lips before collapsing on to his chest. "I love you too Sev."

They lay together like that letting the water wash over them. "We should get back to the castle." Said Harry getting up slowly.

Snape got up too, neither man spoke as Snape cleaned their clothes and they dressed.

On the walk back to the castle the silence was beginning to get uncomfortable. At the main doors Snape felt his heart sink as Harry headed towards the stairs and away from him. Back in his own room Snape opened a bottle of fire whisky and drank a glass and felt a loan tear run down his cheek as he realised he had lost the man he had fallen in love with over the last few months of training.

A knock on his chamber's door brought him out of his depressing thoughts. Opening the door he saw the object of his thoughts.

"Hi. So can I come in?" Asked Harry with a shy smile.

Snape stepped aside without a word. "But you left. You went back to the tower."

Harry smiled Snape's insecurity. "Sev I went to get my things. I believe you promised to make all my delicious thoughts come true. I have years of them. And more every day. You may never get rid of me now."

Snape picked Harry up bridal style and carried him towards the bedroom. "Ah, my Harry, what makes you think I would ever want rid of you. I have my own thoughts to tell you about too. But first, let me show you more of what your prostate can do."

Don't forget to review people I need to know what you think of my first true smut scene.


End file.
